


Chapter 23, a Lumos AU or how easy it'd be to make Lumos canon

by Little_Dragon_Writes



Series: Scarlet Kaida - main fic and other related stories [4]
Category: Scarlet Kaida
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Little_Dragon_Writes
Summary: An alternative ending to chapter 23 (hence the title)





	Chapter 23, a Lumos AU or how easy it'd be to make Lumos canon

**Author's Note:**

> When i was writing the chap i realized how easy and fitting it'd be for those two to take the next step. I mean i already thought so and thought i'd tease you with some lumos complicity but i didn't expected this part of the chap to turn out so long lol (to think i was scared this chap would be less than 4k when only the lumos part is above 5k lol) and when i wrote it i had even more ideas, different prompts and drafts tp get inspired and just a huge lumos mood in y heart so i literraly HAD to type this so i'd stop thinking about it and could move on with my angst. Thougth i'd share it with you here because there's no reason for me to keep it only to myself. :)

She needed to think of something else and worrying about anyone else but her shouldn’t be on her to do list. Therefore, he needed a distraction. He needed her to focus on something else than his thoughts. Remembering the regret that had sting his heart at the thought that he could have lost her without telling her the last thing he had kept from her all this time, he lifted his head from her lap and closed the distance between them, giving in to the only wish that had haunted him for the past month. 

His hand brushed her cheek. Her eyes flashed back to him, questioning. There was no turning back now. Before his courage could vanish, he leaned in and captured her lips. Her body tensed under his touch and he backed off, another kind of dread suddenly filling his veins. What had he done? Fearing her rejection, his grip tensed on the poor mattress under him. 

A deep blush had spread on Lucy’s cheeks and her blinking eyes seemed to be as confused as he was regarding his sudden action. He had managed to keep it to himself for years, why couldn’t he wait a little more? Why couldn’t he wait for the war to be over when he wasn’t needed anymore and he could easily run away from her - or her parents for that matter. 

Lucy seemed to suddenly come back to the real world as her big chocolate eyes focused on the room and his face. A surprised yet soft smile spread across her lips..

“Why would you need to run away from my parents, you silly?”

And with that, she grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him back.

This time, it was his brain that stopped working. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> for once i wrote something fluffy-ish and totally not PLA. TO. NIC. quite easily and without cringing. i'm proud of me (seriously it's probably not that gppd but and it never was meant to be posted it was just for fun so enjoy the content while it last)


End file.
